Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist to both the sonic series and the FFSX series. He is a powerful and heroic hedgehog with numerous abilities, his Most notable is his high-speed running. His main goals in FFSX was to save his friend Amy, and later it was to find and stop Aeon; the main antagonist. Biography Statistics Episode 1 TEMPLATE: COST/DAMAGE *Health: 250 *Magic: 50 *Attack(s): **Spindash 0/20 - Sonic turns into a ball, winds up by spinning in place, and lets go, charging towards the enemy as a spinning ball. **Spindash Tackle 0/20 - Sonic turns into a ball, winds up while spinning in place, and lets go, flying into the air and tackling the enemy as a spinning ball. *Magic: **Power Blast 15/90-90+ **Defense Break 15/90-90+ *Special: ??? Episode 2 *Health: 500 *Magic: 150 *Attack(s): **Tackle 0/80 - Sonic jumps in the air and tackles the enemy. *Magic: **Armor break ???/80 - Blue orbs form around Sonic and then he tackles the enemy. *Overdrive: **Sonic/Shadow/Zero's Overdrive: ???/2734 Episode 3 *Health: 550 *Magic: 150 *Attack(s): **Spindash 0/88 - Sonic turns into a ball, winds up by spinning in place, and lets go, charging towards the enemy as a spinning ball. *Magic: **Blue Tornado 70/200 - Sonic unleashes a blue tornado to the enemy. *Special: ??? *Overdrive: ??? Episode 5 *Health: 3000 *Magic: 700 *Attack(s): **Sword Slash 0/1920 - Sonic uses his sword to slash at the enemy. *Magic: **Thunder 30/2200 Sonic unleashes a few thunderbolts unto the enemy. **Fire 35/1400 Sonic unleashes a large fireball unto the enemy. **Heal 494 Health Points - Green shines go around Sonic and he gets healed. *Overdrive: **Sword Play OD/5690 **Power Blast OD/4988 *Charge stats for more powerful attacks. **Health **Defense **Magic Episode 6 *Health: 635 *Magic: 250 *Attack(s): **Sonic Combo 0/76 - Sonic unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, knocks them into the air, and kicks them towards the ground. **Spindash 0/5340 - Sonic turns into a ball, winds up by spinning in place, and lets go, charging towards the enemy as a spinning ball. *Magic: **Power Break 16/304 - Sonic spins in place, a red fireball surrounds him. Then he charges to his opponent and hits them, like a regular spindash, but with a red beam following him. **Defense Break 18/63 - A spindash but with a blue beam following him. **Heal almost two quarters of health. *Special: **Quick Attack MP/213 - Sonic runs around the opponent in a circle, attacking while doing so. **Dark Power HP/Gives you 50% of OD. **Overdrive overdrive meter filled. **Gigabreak overdrive and gigabreak meter filled. *Item: **Potion x2 - Restores all HP. **Ether x1 - Restores all MP. **Elixir x1 - Restores both. **Chaos Shard x1 - Restores OD meter or GB meter. Overdrives *Sonic/Shadow/Zero's Overdrive *Sword Play *Power Blast *Episode 6 Overdrive *Gigabreak Battles *Sonic vs. Shadow *Sonic and Shadow vs. Assassin *Sonic, Shadow and Zero vs. Giant Mecha Sonic *Sonic vs. Guardian of the Stone *Sonic vs. True Guardian *Sonic vs. Aeon Category:Heroes Category:Characters